


shake it away

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson in awe of Skye, Coulson touching Skye, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Grumpy Skye, Holding Hands, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Unresolved Romantic Tension, skoulsonfest2k15redux, taking it slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skoulson RomFest 2k15 REDUX - DAY 5 · 24 July - 'We’ll take it slow’</p>
<p>This is inspired by the scene in Empire Strikes Back with Leia making repairs to the Falcon when Han interrupts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shake it away

She could hack the GSA, but give her a soldering tool and small repairs to the coms panel?

Suddenly she was starting to see red.

The room around her shook a little, the rows of metal shelves inset to the wall creaking as they lightly rocked.

She wasn’t imagining it.

With a frustrated sigh, she lowered her hand and stared back at the board, pushing the safety goggles up to her forehead.

“I can help with that.”

_Coulson_.

He did seem to have a knack for this sort of thing, all said, but if she was going to be here working alone, like she had been, she was going to have to learn to do this herself.

“I’ve got it,” she replied, knowing how she sounded.

Instead, he came closer, watching her work on the panel that was pulled loose from its slot in the wall.

“If you coat the tip beforehand,” he said, pointing at the tool in her hand, “It makes things a lot easier.”

He took a look around the room. “What caused this?”

“Seismic activity,” she grumbled.

“You?” he asked, sounding like he didn’t believe it, leaning his arm against the panel.

“No,” she said, as one of the leads clattered to the floor.

She tried to catch it and pressed the tip of the gun against her hand briefly.

Hissing at it angrily, she put her hand into her mouth to suck on the hot spot.

He moved closer and bent to pick the piece of metal up from then floor, then moved behind her, so they were sharing the same vantage point.

“Here, I can hold it,“ he started, pressing it against the board with his metal fingers. "You won't have to worry about-"

Her elbow went against his stomach, as a warning.

“Okay,” he said, backing off, as the ground shifted, and he lost his balance for a moment, leaning into her, his hand on her arm.

“ _Skye_.”

“It’s the mountain,” she said, putting the tool and the lead down on the small wheeled cart, and yanking the goggles off of her head, then turning towards him.

Not exactly understanding, he waited for her to continue rather than ask.

“It’s displacement,” she said. “I’m not the cause, but I’m triggering it.”

“So the mountain knows you’re here?” he asked, sounding more awed than worried.

_Coulson_.  

“Yes,” she said, crossing her arms instead of rolling her eyes. “I talk to it, so it doesn’t sync with my…emotions.”

“And right now, you’re-“

“Frustrated,” Skye said, rubbing her thumbs along her elbows. “Yes.”

He looked at the red spot standing up on the top of her thumb. “Do you want to ice that?”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” she said. “It just…stings.”

She watched him take her hand to look more closely at it.

“Wow, you can talk to mountains,” he said, tipping his head a little. “That’s amazing.”

 “I can talk to _anything_ , Coulson,” she said, staring back at him.

“Like-“ he said, flustered, pointed to himself with his other hand. 

She nodded.

“I see.”

He seemed decidedly less in awe of that, more guarded, he let go of her hand.

“Do you, I mean-” he asked, raising his arm to scratch the back of his head nervously.

“No, of course I don’t,” she interrupted, pushing the cart aside to get out of his space. “Thanks for suggesting-“

“I just wasn’t sure if you could control it or not,” he said, following. “Like, with the mountain.”

“I told you, it’s reacting to me, I’m not controlling it.”

Her back was to him, but she could feel him looking at her in silence.  She turned back to him and noticed how tired he seemed.

Probably from all the travelling back and forth between this place and the Playground.

His shirt was rumpled from sitting in a chair all day helping her go through analogue files on people from the Index.

“Do you want me to?” she asked, resting her thumb against her lower lip. 

It’s not like she’d never been curious. 

It’s just that it was…Coulson.

He nodded enthusiastically back at her.

“Do I?” he said, pointing to the floor, asking about his positioning.

“Just stay there,” she said, walking back over to him.

She put her hands out in front of her, not quite touching him. Just concentrating, slowly closing her eyes.

Coulson felt…

_New._  

She didn’t know how else to describe it.  Vibrant. Excitable.

He was making her whole body tingle.

Biting her lower lip she tried to contain some laughter, hearing him give an impatient sigh.

Opening her eyes, she asked him, “Did you feel anything?”

“No,” he said, trying to hide his disappointment. “Did you?”

“Well, _yeah_ ,” she said, finding herself unable to stop smiling.  She was really starting to worry she was about to have a giggle fit.

And just a few moments ago, she’d been in such a foul mood.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, as though he thought he was possibly being teased.

It wouldn’t have been the first time, but she didn’t want him to misread her.

“Me,” she said, twisting her fingers into his. “I’ve been lonely, and stewing about it.  Taking it out on the mountain, I guess,” she said, gesturing at the exposed rock walls with her other hand.

“That’s normal, Skye,” he said, resting his hand on her arm. “This has been a big change. For both of us.”

She thought about the fact that she’d wandered off and left him alone in that room, when they saw each other so irregularly at the moment.

“You’re right,” she replied, stepping closer to him.  “You _do_ want to know though, huh?”

“What?” he asked, his eyes getting wider.

Of course he did.

“What you feel like?”

“Yes,” he whispered, like they were about to do something transgressive.

“Close your eyes,” she requested, and he did, as she put her hand against his chest.  She’d never tried this before, but it could probably work.

Like a feedback loop?

He gasped, as a smile slipped over his face, his chest drawing in a few deep breaths, then his eyes opened, and he wrapped his fingers around her wrist.

“Um, we should probably-“

She let her hand drop away from him. “Is that how you see yourself?” she asked.

“Sometimes,” he said, staring at her, his eyes shining.

The way he was looking at her, she found a spot at the wall to stare at instead.

It reminded of her of that afternoon when he’d taken her to the Retreat. When they’d been talking in the Quinjet.

“Is that how I make you feel?” she asked slowly, suddenly confident about the notion, meeting his gaze again.

He didn’t answer her, just stared back at her, the corner of his mouth tugging upward.

“I’ve got a lot of files to get through before I close the shop for the day,” he finally said, quietly, like they had a reason to whisper between them.

“Right,” she answered, sighing, and stepped back towards the circuit boards. “And I’ve got repairs to get back to, I guess.”

He started to walk towards the door. “The lounge is operational?” he asked, turning back towards her.

“Yeah,” she said, picking up the soldering tool. “We just got all the AV stuff in last week installed.  Should be good to go.”

“You want to watch a movie later?” he asked. “I brought popcorn.  Thought you could use some cheering up.”

He was bouncing a little on the balls of his feet.

“Sure,” she nodded, smiling at him. “That sounds nice.”

“Good,” he said, furrowing his brow for a moment, trying to recover a serious expression, and mostly failing.

She watched him turn and walk away, his hands tucked into his pockets.

Sighing sweetly, she picked up the tool and slipped on the goggles, back to work.

Wondering how much longer taking it slow was going to actually take.

 


End file.
